Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen
Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen is the eleventh episode of season three. Plot After fighting a group of ninjas at a temple in Shangri-Llama, Yoo Yee, a Kung-Fu warrior, tells the monks that they should make him their Chosen One. The monks laugh and show Yoo Yee that they already have a Chosen One "The legendary one who puts leg behind head", being Sheen. Yoo Yee becomes jealous and attempts to put his leg behind his head, but cannot do it. A monk tells him that there is a way to become the new Chosen One; if the Chosen One is defeated, the conquerer takes his place. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen are drinking milkshakes at the Candy Bar, when Sheen has leg behind his head while drinking his and both Jimmy and Carl are weirded out by this. Jimmy asks him why he puts his leg behind his head to drink milkshakes, where he replies that it relaxes him. Libby comes to their table wearing a sequined shirt, where she tells them it is for the school dance competition, where she and Nick are doing a hip hop tango for the show. Sheen immediately becomes shocked, exclaiming that Libby is his girlfriend. Libby replies saying she is not Sheen's girlfriend and she and Nick are only dancing. Nick then skateboards past the Candy Bar, and breaks his leg when bumping into a fire hydrant. Libby then decides to go to the dance completion with Sheen instead, as Nick has broken his leg once again. Jimmy and Carl laugh, because Sheen cannot dance. Jimmy brings Sheen and Carl to his lab to test the "Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000" on Sheen to help with his dancing. Jimmy sets the device to hip hop tango and uses the shock on Sheen. Once they leve the lab, a helicopter of ninjas arrive and attempt to take sheen. Goddard flies up and spins the rope, flinging Sheen off. Goddard catches him, and the helicopter leaves. Jimmy and Sheen arrive at the school for the competion. Ms. Fowl stops Jimmy, as he does not have a partner. Cindy then comes and becomes Jimmy's partner. While Cindy tries to explain what to do during the dance number, Jimmy ignores her, trying to tell Carl to monitor suspicious activity. The show begins with Bolbi and his sister, Ignishska Stroganovsky, with their Salute to Slap Dancing. Sheen and Libby are up next, when the ninjas interrupt their dance. Jimmy activates the smoke machine he's attached to Sheen's back. While the smoke covers the stage, the ninjas kidnap Libby. Carl finds a disc left at the scene of the crime. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen get to the lab and play the disc. It shows a video clip of Yoo Yee, telling them that Sheen must come to Shangri-Llama and battle him if they ever want to see Libby again. Jimmy puts a kung-fu disc in the Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000 and shocks Sheen, giving him the skills of kung-fu. They prepare to go go Shangri-Llama, they’re greeted by monks. Yoo Yee spots them and believes his plan is working out. Later that evening, the gang encounters a ninja while sneaking around Yoo Yee's temple. Sheen confronts the ninja, but soon finds out that the kung-fu download is wearing off. The ninja knocks them off to the other side, where the dance machine breaks. Jimmy has no choice but to get Sheen a tutor. Master Hong realizes Sheen is the chosen one and willingly helps him. After a few hours of training, Master Hong then tells Sheen to rise into the air. But Sheen cannot do it, where Master Hong says it is because Sheen lacks the eye of the tiger, which he must feel it in his heart. Later that evening, Yoo Yee is ready to fight the Chosen One. Jimmy attempts to fix the dance device, but it does not have the proper conductor chip. Libby sees that the fight has started, and manages to escape the room to stop it before Sheen gets hurt. Jimmy spots the ruby Libby had put on her head, as it is an aluminium oxide mineral, and it would make the perfect conductor chip for the dance machine. Carl attempts to put the kung-fu disc in, but accidentally puts in the dance disc. Yoo Yee then commences attacking Sheen, when Libby tells him: "Sheen, you better put a hurtin' on this fool! You hear me?! This is your girlfriend talking to you!" Sheen hears that Libby says she is his girlfriend, where he gains the eye of the tiger. He begins attacking Yoo Yee, while dancing at his head. Yoo Yee falls to the ground and attempts to get back up, as Cindy comes in, using her "Triple Axel Mid-Air Betsy flip" at Yoo Yee's head. Cindy says that she had taken the hover car. The monks and the gang then celebrate the victory of the Chosen One. Sheen thanks his friends, but not the monks, since they were never any help. Quotes *''"Sheen, Think fast!"'' - Jimmy *''"Ow!"'' - Sheen *''"You were supposed to chop it."'' - Jimmy *''"Well try telling me before you throw it next time!"'' - Sheen *''"Ow, Carl!"'' - Sheen *''"Not my girlfriend."'' - Sheen *''"Greetings Chosen One, by now, my ninjas have taken your girlfriend, Libby."'' - Yoo-Yee *''"I can't believe it, my sweet, sweet, Libby's been kidnapped and it's all my fault!"'' - Sheen Trivia *This is the first time bloopers were in a episode. *This is Cindy's and Libby's only travel to Shangri-Llama. *Not counting Dorkus, Yoo-Yee is the only villain in the franchise to be someone else's enemy instead of Jimmy's. *The song that plays while Sheen is doing the "crazy porpoise" sounds like "Funkytown". *The song that plays while Sheen is learning Kung Fu sounds like "Kung Fu Fighting". *The "Eye of the Tiger" is also the name of the song by Survivor. *The beat that plays when Sheen uses Kung-Fu is a motif to the sound that plays in "Kill Bill" *This is the second time the Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000 was used. The first is also a Sheen-based episode, "Crime Sheen Investigation". *Sheen cares about Libby more than Ultra Lord, as revealed in this episode. *It is unknown how Cindy found out the others were in Shangri-Llama. One plausible theory is that she was concerned about Libby's disappearance and Jimmy's odd behavior, so she went to the lab to investigate what happened. Then, she found out what Yoo-Yee was doing to Libby and went to help save her best friend. *The half-hour episode was in 19th place during the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History". *Yoo-Yee is a reference to the 1980's sequel Karate Kid II's main antagonist, Chozen, since they both have a rival they challenge and both dress very similar. *This episode was a parody of the 1970's TV Series "Kung Fu" about a monk named Caine who uses kung fu to defend himself in the wild west. The famous quote to "grab the pebble from my hand" is also taken from that series. *The episode's title is similar to the movie Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. *This is the last episode to air in 2005. Gallery Sheen s crazy dance by yerffej19-d3hzt7p.jpg|Sheen dancing the Crazy Porpoise LibbyFolfaxscreen.jpg|Libby in her dance outfit Wall Climing.jpg|Jimmy and his male friends attempting to rescue Libby from Yoo-Yee. Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h05m59s160.png|Jimmy removing his hair Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h31m24s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h05m45s30.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h04m46s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h04m20s194.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h02m39s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h03m37s238.png Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:Episodes where Jimmy Neutron wins in The End Category:Episodes Where Sheen Wins in the End Category:Episodes Where Carl Wins in the End